Je veux te croire
by my-only-words
Summary: Placé derrière un mur que Charlie croyait indestructible, l'équipage de Barbe Blanche va pourtant arriver à le mettre en pièce. Surtout lui, avec sa touffe blonde sur la tête et ses lèvres sensuelles ... Que va-t-il se passer maintenant que ses émotions sont à nues ? - LEMON chap.3 - PS: Charlie est une fille...
1. Légèrement excentrique

**Chapitre 1**

Vous savez ce qui est bien sur le Moby Dick ? Eh bien moi non plus. Et à vrai dire je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là je me suis réveillée i jours sur ce bateau sans avoir la possibilité d'en descendre. En même temps, où serais-je allée alors que je suis en pleine mer ! Quelle connerie j'ai encore fait ? C'est simple, je me suis faite bouffer par un monstre marin. Et quel heureux hasard que ce dernier se soit fait trancher en deux par l'un des 4 Empereurs, et que, par-dessus le marché, j'en sois ressortie en un seul morceau ! Je sais, ça n'arrive que dans les histoires ce genre de chose mais je suis pourtant bien dans la vie réelle - et dans de sales draps qui plus est. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de frapper Barbe Blanche ?! Je dois vouloir mourir, je vois que ça comme explication.

M'enfin, il avait qu'à pas m'emmerder pour absolument savoir mon passé. C'est vrai quoi, ce qui m'est arrivée avant n'est pas très important de toute façon…. Et quand bien même ce le serait, je ne veux pas en parler. Ma réaction vis-à-vis de Barbe Blanche était un peu exagérée, ce n'est pas sa faute après tout. Mais bon sang ! Depuis quand je me soucie des sentiments des autres ?! S'il ne voulait pas que je le frappe il n'avait qu'à me laisser dans le ventre du gros poisson !

En fait je retire ce que j'ai dit, l'avantage sur un bateau comme le Moby Dick, c'est sa taille. Il est tellement grand que l'on peut facilement se cacher. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir me terrer indéfiniment, va bien falloir que je sorte ! Surtout que je commence à avoir faim… Maudit soit mon ventre !

J'ai beau penser ça, je n'en reste pas moins assise sur mon baril de poudre dans l'une des nombreuses réserves du navire. Quelle tête je dois tirer en ce moment, une vraie tête de chien battu… Je rabats une jambe sur mon torse et pose mon menton dessus en l'entourant de ma main. Mon regard se perd et je revois ma maison, est-elle toujours debout d'ailleurs ? Ou bien la Marine l'a-t-elle mise s'en dessus dessous pour trouver mon père ? Enfin, ce n'est pas très important de toute façon puisque je ne pense pas que quelqu'un y remettra les pieds, en tout cas moi je ne le ferai pas, cette maison me rappelle de trop douloureux souvenirs. Et mon paternel étant en cavale, je pense que l'on peut considérer cette maison comme abandonnée.

Je soupire en entendant mon ventre gargouiller, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là ? Tout ce que je voulais c'était fuir tous ces gens qui m'avaient humilié et rabaissé, alors pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve sur un bateau pirate ?

Je grogne contre moi-même et entends un petit rire sur ma droite, je tourne la tête tout en la gardant posée sur mon genoux. Bien qu'il fasse noir, j'arrive à discerner la silhouette de Marco, le commandant de la 1ère flotte. Je fronce les sourcils et attends la suite, qui ne vient pourtant pas. On se regarde dans les yeux et ma témérité - ou je ne sais quoi d'autre de ma personne – me fait ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu sais que tu ressembles à un ananas ? »

Je vois une veine se former sur sa tempe et remercie ma connerie de vouloir me faire mourir jeune.

« Ça va, c'était juste pour plaisanter. »

Il me regarde gravement à présent, toute trace d'amusement disparue. Et c'est d'une voix froide qu'il me demande :

« Pourquoi avoir frappé Père ?

- J'ai besoin d'une raison ? Soupirai-je.

- Oui.

- De toute façon tu ne vas pas l'aimer… chuchotai-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que. »

Marco se rapproche et s'adosse au mur à côté de moi. Je ne suis pas particulièrement à l'aise avec les autres et, pourtant, je me sens bien avec cet homme. Non pas que je sois tombée amoureuse - tout du moins, je ne l'espère pas - mais il dégage une telle aura de tranquillité que j'y sombre à chaque fois. Même maintenant, alors qu'il est froid et irrité, je n'arrive pas à ressentir un quelconque danger venant de lui. Comment fait-il ? Je continue de le regarder mais il rompt finalement le silence :

« Père ne t'en veut pas. Il aimerait juste savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'ouvrir à lui, me dit-il en reposant son regard dans le mien. Alors ? »

Sa voix est redevenue douce. Je soupire et repose mon front sur mon genoux, j'ai mal à la tête à cause de toutes ces questions… Je ferme les yeux et chantonne une berceuse que ma mère m'avait apprise. Je sens le regard du commandant s'intensifier et je devine son incompréhension face à ma réaction. Je sais maintenant que je ne vais pas mourir sous le coup de Barbe Blanche - ou de Marco - et après ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je n'ai pas envie de leur raconter mon passé parce que je ne l'aime pas. Sera-t-il d'accord avec ça ? Je peux toujours essayer.

« C'est quoi cette chanson ? me demande-t-il quand je m'arrête de chanter.

- Une berceuse de ma mère. »

Un silence agréable s'ensuit, je fais finalement glisser ma tête sur le côté mais ne regarde pas directement Marco. Ce que je vais dire fait prendre un sacré coup à mon ego mais tant pis.

« Je n'aime pas mon passé, c'est pour ça que je n'en parle pas. Tout à l'heure je me suis laissée emporter et je m'en excuse. J'ai tendance à réagir violement quand il s'agit de ce sujet. »

Il pose son regard sur moi et me tend une main, je le vois alors sourire doucement.

« Dans ce cas tu pourrais aller le lui dire toi-même. »

Je regarde la main qu'il me tend puis son visage et fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde dans cet équipage est si gentil ? Ce sont des pirates pourtant, ils devraient être sans scrupules, pas donner leur confiance au premier venu - ou la première pour ma part. Pourquoi est-ce si facile pour eux de me faire confiance ?

« Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais, dit-il alors que son sourire s'étire et que ses yeux me regardent d'une façon lubrique. Sauf si tu en as envie…

- Même pas en rêve l'ananas, répliquai-je sèchement en sautant de mon baril. Qui plus est, y a bien plus beau garçon que toi. »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et sors de la réserve, Marco sur mes talons. J'aime bien quand on échange comme ça, ça me laisse toujours pensive : il faut dire que le blond est séduisant - même si ce n'est pas le plus beau garçon que j'ai rencontré - et qu'il a beaucoup de charme. J'avoue que devenir plus intime avec lui pourrait être agréable…

Je me stoppe devant la porte de la chambre de Barbe Blanche je lève ma main pour frapper le bois, hésite, la rabaisse, soupire et, finalement, me retourne pour partir. Mais c'était sans compter sur le commandant de la 1ère flotte qui m'attrape le poignet, frappe une fois et entre en me traînant à l'intérieur.

Je baisse la tête devant le capitaine et cache mes yeux avec ma franche brune, j'ai trop honte pour le regarder en face. J'aurais dû rester sur mon baril de poudre moi ! Marco, ne m'ayant toujours pas lâchée de peur que je ne m'enfuie, s'avance un peu plus dans la pièce me trainant dans son chemin.

« Père, elle a quelque chose à vous dire.

- Tiens dont, commence l'Empereur en posant son regard sur moi, dans ce cas, peut-être pourrait-elle relever la tête pour que je l'entende. »

Je soupire de lassitude et lève - lentement - mon visage vers le vieil homme. Est-ce que j'ai peur ? Carrément. Qui n'aurait pas peur de se retrouver devant Edward Newgate après l'avoir frappé ? Il me regarde et attends, je me mords la lèvre inférieure et répète vite fait ce que j'avais dit à Marco.

« Je n'aime pas mon passé. Désolé de vous avoir frappé. »

A peine eussé-je finis que je fais demi-tour pour sortir mais Marco, me tenant toujours, me ramène en arrière où je finis sur les fesses. Je lève un regard courroucé sur le blond et me redresse en extirpant mon poignet au passage.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Cette voix n'étant pas celle du commandant, je me retourne et vois un sourire chaleureux sur le visage du capitaine. Je reste interdite devant la scène. Pourquoi me sourit-il ? J'ouvre la bouche puis la referme en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si jamais tu as envie de parler, je suis là. »

Je bredouille un merci et sors de la pièce. Je ne comprends vraiment rien : pourquoi est-il aussi joyeux ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir passé un savon pour l'avoir frappé ? Je n'arrive plus à suivre les évènements cet équipage est bizarre, ils sont tous si allègres, pourquoi ?

Je remonte sur le pont en ressassant ce qui s'est passé et m'appuie contre la rambarde. L'odeur de la mer me fait du bien et je ferme les yeux. Je soupire d'aise une fois calmée et m'assoie sur le bastingage, les jambes dans le vide et le regard au loin.

La prochaine île est dans 8 jours, je pourrais descendre de ce navire et reprendre mon propre chemin, seule - encore. Est-ce que je devrais rester encore un peu avec l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ? Je ne sais pas si je peux : je n'arrive plus à faire confiance aux autres alors rester sur un bateau pirate sans pouvoir me fier à l'équipage va être compliqué… Mais en même temps je ne veux pas partir, pas tout de suite.

J'ai une semaine pour faire un choix, après ce sera trop tard pour me plaindre.

**Chapitre 2**

Une semaine était passée depuis mon altercation avec Barbe Blanche, il ne m'avait plus posé de questions sur mon passé et j'avoue que ça me perturbait un peu. Je m'entends bien avec tout l'équipage maintenant et je me sens étrangement à ma place parmi eux, alors que je ne l'ai jamais été nulle part avant…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste dans mes pensées, à fixer l'horizon mais quand j'en sors, je constate avec effroi que le soleil est bien avancé à l'horizon.

« J'ai faim, râlai-je.

- Normal tu n'es pas venue manger et il est déjà 15h, rigole un pirate. »

Je le regarde sans vraiment le voir et saute de la rambarde arrivée en bas, un sourire barre mon visage et je le remercie pour l'info tout en me dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine. J'entre et fouille dans les armoires à la recherche d'ingrédients pour un sandwich alors que j'empile les composants entre deux tranches, quelqu'un pose ses mains sur mes hanches, me faisant sursauter. Me retournant vivement dans l'intention de frapper le nouveau venu, je m'arrête en reconnaissant Satch, le commandant de la 4ème flotte.

« Désolé si je t'ai fait peur Charlie, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Ce n'est rien. »

Je me retourne et finis la préparation de mon sandwich avant de l'enfourner Dieu que c'est bon un sandwich fait par mes soins ! J'en pleure presque.

Je m'assoie sur le comptoir, face au cuisinier, et le regarde tranquillement en mangeant à grosse bouchée mon repas. Il se retient de rire en voyant ma tête et je sourie ironiquement en avalant ce que j'avais dans la bouche.

« Si t'es venu pour te foutre de ma tête, je préfère être seule.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, personne ne supporte éternellement la solitude, dit-il en marquant une pause. Tu as quel âge d'ailleurs ?

- On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal élevé de demander l'âge d'une femme ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais une vraie femme…

- Et c'est quoi la définition d'une vraie femme pour toi ? Parce que je suis sûre d'en être une, lui fis-je remarquer en mordant dans le pain.

- Et bien vois-tu, commence Satch en prenant une pose théâtrale des étoiles dans les yeux, une femme est une créature douce, aux formes généreuses, au charme délicat, aux cheveux soyeux et au vocabulaire exquis. Une femme porte une robe ou une courte jupe - mauve de préférence - et pas de soutien-gorge. Une femme est … »

Il s'interrompt subitement en m'entendant rire à gorge déployée c'est vrai que je ne corresponds pas vraiment à ses critères avec mon vieux short et mon top rouge mais cela me fait plus rire qu'autre chose. Sa définition d'une femme est quelque peu superficielle et hilarante. Je ne m'arrête pas de rire et quand enfin je reprends mon calme, c'est pour remarquer plusieurs paires d'yeux sur moi. Satch, les bras croisés, attend que je prenne la parole un sourire sur le visage.

« J'ai 21 ans, je ne porte pas de robes ou de jupes, je ne suis pas raffinée, et je ne fais pas du E mais je peux t'assurer que je suis bel et bien une femme, déclarai-je devant le petit attroupement qui montre des regards surpris, se demandant sûrement qu'avait pu dire Satch pour que je réponde ça. »

Le cuisinier me fait alors un grand sourire et ses yeux prennent une lueur joueuse. Je me doute déjà de la prochaine question et c'est avec un amusement sans nom que je l'entends la prononcer.

« Et tu fais du combien alors ? »

Mon sourire grandit, je me laisse totalement prendre à son jeu et, glissant du comptoir en attrapant mon sandwich, je me rapproche de lui. Je me penche à son oreille et lui susurre :

« A toi de chercher. »

Puis je m'écarte en lui lançant un regard amusé et quitte les lieux. Une fois la porte passée, j'entends quelques pirates dire « Nous aussi on veut savoir ! ». Je rigole doucement et mords dans mon pain.

Pour ceux qui avaient déjà lu ma fic, merci :) La revoilà en "améliorée" grâce à vos reviews !

Bonne lecture à tous !


	2. Derrière un mur

**Chapitre 3**

Cette semaine avait été fabuleuse et riche en rire et en émotions je m'étais vraiment bien amusée et je pense rester encore un peu sur ce bateau. Surtout que l'équipage m'a explicitement dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je parte. Ça m'avait surprise sur le coup mais rendu incroyablement heureuse je m'attachais de plus en plus à ces hommes qui se disaient frères, certains m'appelant même sœurette. Je me sens chez moi sur ce navire, bien plus que dans mon ancien village.

Alors oui, j'allais rester.

L'après-midi était vite passée et le souper venait de finir, je sors sans que personne ne s'en rende compte et grimpe sur le mât à l'avant. La nuit est calme et promet d'être belle, une moitié de lune flotte dans le ciel et quelques nuages volent par-ci par-là.

Je m'endors sans m'en rendre compte dos contre le mât, la barre retenant la voile entre les jambes je me réveille doucement en sentant une douce chaleur me recouvrir. J'ouvre les yeux et vois une couverture puis, levant un peu mon regard, j'aperçois Marco dans la pénombre. Je remarque alors que la nuit est bien avancée et que tout le monde est allé dormir. Je bâille et serre le tissu tout contre moi.

« Merci.

- De rien, dit-il simplement en s'asseyant à son tour. »

Je le fixe de mes yeux gris, détaillant son visage, ses épaules et son buste il est plus musclé qu'il n'y paraît au premier coup d'œil.

« Alors comme ça t'as 21 ans, lâche doucement le commandant sans me regarder.

- Serait-ce de l'amertume que j'entends dans ta voix ? Dis-je un sourire en coin.

- Et si ça l'était, que ferais-tu ?

- Je rigolerai en te demandant pourquoi, répondis-je tout aussi doucement.

- Alors fais-le.

- D'abord le pourquoi.

- Tu l'as dit à Satch…

- Tu es jaloux de Satch parce que je lui ai dit mon âge ? Rigolai-je doucement pour ne pas réveiller la vigie - oh le paresseux !

- Non, je trouve juste injuste que tu lui aies dit ta taille de soutien-gorge alors que je te côtoie plus que lui, marmonne le commandant. »

Là, j'explose de rire et faillis tomber si Marco ne m'avait retenue. Nos visages non-loin l'un de l'autre, je peux voir ses yeux onyx et profonds, ils sont magnifiques. Je l'avais bien remarqué durant cette semaine mais je me voilais un peu la face je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Mon cœur martèle ma poitrine et je sourie malicieusement en m'écartant un peu. Et lui, que ressent-il ?

« Je ne lui ai pas dit ma taille de soutif, je lui ai dit de la deviner, expliquai-je au blond en me ré-appuyant contre le mât.

- Je me disais aussi que vous n'étiez pas aussi proches que ça… Mais comment vous êtes venus à parler de ce sujet ?

- Il m'expliquait qu'une vraie femme avait des formes généreuses, c'est tout. »

Je sourie pleinement, je me fais des idées ou il est soulagé de savoir que je ne suis pas proche de Satch de _cette_ façon ? Je rie doucement et tourne ma tête vers le ciel.

Un silence s'installe durant lequel seul le son des vagues sur la coque est audible c'est un bon silence, comme dans la réserve. Je me sens calme et sereine, ici, sous cette couverture au milieu de l'océan et à côté du blond.

« Tu es différente de d'habitude, remarque l'intéressé. C'est la nuit ou la fatigue ?

- J'ai toujours aimé la nuit et la quiétude qu'elle m'apporte, répondis-je doucement. C'est pour ça que je dors souvent dehors, ça chasse mes mauvais rêves. »

Il y a un flottement et je reprends la parole avec une tristesse grandissante :

« C'est vraiment étrange tu sais, cela ne fait que 10 jours que je suis parmi vous et vous m'accorder déjà tous votre confiance, tout l'inverse de moi qui ai du mal à croire en quelqu'un. »

Ce que je peux haïr mon passé. Je repense à tous ceux qui m'ont trahi alors que j'avais une confiance aveugle en eux et sens les larmes couler silencieusement sur mes joues. Ça m'avait fait tellement mal que, depuis ce jour, je m'étais interdit cette vulnérabilité. J'ai passé ces 6 dernières années derrière un mur que j'avais moi-même érigé et en une semaine, cet équipage l'avait réduit en poussière. Je ne pouvais pourtant pas me laisser tromper comme avant je ne peux pas laisser un sentiment aussi destructeur que la confiance s'échapper, même pour Marco, même si j'en ai terriblement envie…

J'avais passé beaucoup de mon temps avec le blond durant cette semaine, et à chaque fois je regrettais le moment où l'un de nous avait des choses à faire. Je sais que l'on ne peut pas ignorer l'amour, mais il m'avait tellement fait souffrir… Mes larmes ne s'arrêtent pas, traçant des sillons sur mes joues rosies par le froid.

Une main chaude vient essuyer mes joues et me fait, avec une infinie douceur, tourner la tête.

« Il n'y a pas de recette miracle Charlie, mais il y a certaines personnes qui sont plus enclines à recevoir la confiance que d'autres.

- Et toi, tu l'es ? Demandai-je d'une voix à peine audible tant j'ai la gorge serrée. »

Il hoche la tête et me regarde tendrement sans pour autant retirer sa main de ma joue. Je ferme les yeux et appuie mon visage contre sa main, il la passe derrière ma nuque et m'attire à lui. Je sens son autre bras passer autour de ma taille et me serrer plus contre lui. Il pose sa tête dans mon cou et me susurre tout doucement :

« Je ne peux pas te faire oublier ton passé, mais je peux t'aider à sourire au futur. Pas seulement moi d'ailleurs, Père et tout l'équipage est également là pour te soutenir. Nous sommes une seule et grande famille et nous ne trahissons jamais l'un des nôtres. »

Je pleure de nouveau et cache un peu plus ma tête contre son torse. Je peux croire en lui, je veux croire en lui. Il avait raison, je ne peux laisser indéfiniment mes souvenirs m'empêcher d'avancer. Je passe maladroitement mes bras autour de lui et attrape sa chemise pour la froisser entre mes mains. Je cesse de pleurer et écarte mon visage de son torse, il se décolle de mon cou et appuie son front contre le mien. Je garde les yeux fermés en sentant son souffle sur mes lèvres.

« Je veux croire en toi Marco, et en tous les autres aussi, chuchotai-je.

- On ne te lâchera pas, jamais.

- Et toi ? Murmurai-je contre sa bouche.

- Moi non plus. Je te le promets. Susurre-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. »

C'est tellement bon, ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes. Inconsciemment, j'entrouvre la bouche et sens sa langue se glisser à l'intérieur pour trouver sa jumelle. Je suis tellement heureuse, un bonheur que je ne pensais pas pouvoir retrouver. J'ai de nouveau une famille, et je croie de nouveau en quelqu'un. Doucement, je m'écarte de son visage, mettant fin à ce délicieux baiser. Je sourie tendrement et ouvre les yeux tandis que Marco pose sa tête contre la mienne, lui aussi a un doux sourire sur le visage. Mes mains remontent le long de son dos jusqu'à son cou, l'enserrant délicatement. Pour rien au monde je ne veux que ce moment se termine.

« Tu as les lèvres sucrées Charlie.

- … Marco ? »

Je le sens frémir sous mes doigts.

« C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, je pourrais vite m'y habituer, dit-il en souriant d'avantage.

- Moi aussi … mais je commence à avoir mal aux fesses…

- Je ne t'ai pourtant encore rien fait, dit-il, espiègle. »

Je rie et me mets debout sur la barre en bois je m'étire un peu et tends la main au blond qui me regarde. Il la prend et se lève à son tour il m'attire - de nouveau - à lui et m'embrasse chastement.

« Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

- Aurais-tu peur Marco ? Ricanai-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

- Tu parles à un phœnix ma belle. »

Je sourie et saute, l'entrainant dans ma chute à peine avons-nous touché le sol que le commandant me prend dans ses bras. Je l'étreins également et respire son odeur il pose sa tête sur le haut de mon crâne et me serre un peu plus contre lui.

« Et maintenant ? »

C'est lui qui avait parlé mais je comprends ce qu'il veut dire je me dégage gentiment de lui en prenant sa main dans la mienne. Nous nous dirigeons dans les couloirs du bateau jusqu'à sa chambre - la mienne étant habitée par plusieurs autres personnes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Marco me laisse quelques minutes seule pour aller faire je ne sais quoi. J'ai sommeil et je ne pense pas pouvoir - ni vouloir - faire l'amour avec lui ce soir. C'est pourquoi j'enlève rapidement mon short et mon top, et m'allonge dans le lit, sous la couverture. Je tombe immédiatement dans un doux sommeil.


	3. Je t'aime

Bouh ! Je vous ai peur hein ? ... Je m'exaspère moi-même -'

Bref, voici la suite et le lemon (si certains se demandaient où il était ;b) Merci beaucoup de me lire !

**Chapitre 4**

Je rouvre difficilement les yeux en sentant un poids sur mon corps : Marco m'avait pris dans ses bras, ou plutôt, il s'était étalé sur moi et rabattu la couverture par-dessus. Je tourne la tête et voie celle du blond posée contre la mienne. Je l'embrasse sur le front et une irrésistible envie de caresser sa peau m'envahie.

Je passe tendrement ma main sur son torse et dessine le contour de ses muscles, il frémit plusieurs fois mais ne bouge pas. Je continue de toucher son torse lorsqu'il me prend la main, je lève la tête vers la sienne et frissonne en voyant ses yeux emplies de désir.

« N'étais-tu pas fatiguée ? »

Je lui souris perversement et le pousse pour me mettre à califourchon sur son torse je me penche et lui mordille le cou. Je le sens rigoler doucement et passer une main dans mon dos. Je remonte mon visage vers le sien et l'embrasse. Le baiser d'abord chaste devient sensuel lorsque nos langues se rencontrent. Nos visages s'éloignent, le souffle court tandis que je presse un peu plus mon bassin sur le bas-ventre du blond, mon blond. Cette pensée me fait sourire et j'enroule mes mains derrière son cou, posant ma tête sur son épaule.

« Si je me rendors là, comme ça, soufflai-je sensuellement à son oreille, tu ferais quoi ? »

Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, les collant un peu plus à sa virilité bien réveillée.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire. »

Et il me retourne vivement, se positionnant au-dessus de moi avec un regard affamé mes mains ramènent son visage vers le mien et j'embrasse doucement ses lèvres en enroulant mes jambes derrière son dos. Je lui sourie, une lueur de défie dans le regard, et m'approche de son oreille pour la mordiller pendant qu'il se débat avec mon soutien-gorge. Quand enfin il arrive à me l'enlever, il soupire de soulagement et m'embrasse dans le cou. Je souffle de plaisir en sentant ses baisers parsemer ma peau, s'attardant à certains endroits en les mordillant. Plus. Je veux le sentir en moi je veux qu'il devienne mien.

Il lâche un gémissement en sentant ma main passer sur son caleçon, effleurant le tissu étiré au vue de son excitation. Mes doigts deviennent plus insistants et frottent contre son sexe dur. Le blond lâche une sourde plainte, presque un grognement et je me surprends à aimer le son de sa voix. J'allais passer ma main dans son boxer lorsque la porte s'ouvre en grand, laissant apparaître Barbe Blanche. Mon cœur loupe un battement et le corps de Marco se tend lui aussi, attendant la suite. Il nous dévisage quelques instants puis referme la porte, à peine une seconde plus tard il la rouvre et nous scrute de nouveau, perplexe. Nous n'avons toujours pas bougé, Marco sur moi dans une position plutôt explicite quant à ce qui allait se passer. Barbe Blanche referme à nouveau la porte en s'excusant de nous avoir interrompus. Je l'entends rire de l'autre côté du panneau de bois puis partir.

Oh la honte… Finalement je suis plus sûre de vouloir rester moi… Marco se décolle et se pose sur le lit, la tête dans la paume de sa main, me regardant avec amusement, rouge de gêne. Je retombe doucement à ses côtés, oubliant presque que je suis en petite culotte.

Vous savez quoi, voir quelqu'un débarquer lors de vos ébats amoureux, ça casse l'envie… C'est dommage mais c'est comme ça.

Le commandant me regarde toujours et, quand je tourne mon visage, c'est pour voir avec étonnement ses yeux rivés sur mes seins.

« Maintenant je sais quelque chose que Satch ne sait pas, dit-il d'un air amusé. Mais j'aurais cru que tu en avais un peu plus tout de même. »

Je rougis involontairement et éclate de rire. Il hausse un sourcil et, pour toute réponse, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je relève la tête et le toise d'un air moqueur, un sourire sur le visage.

« Ils te plaisaient pourtant bien il y a une minute.

- Je n'ai jamais dit l'inverse, répond-il en ramenant la couverture sur nous-deux. Je disais juste qu'ils paraissent plus gros d'habitude, mais je suis content... »

Il marque une pause pour me prendre dans ses bras, je me cale contre son torse chaud et respire son odeur. Il pose sa tête au-dessus de la mienne :

- … je suis le seul de l'équipage à le savoir, finit-il.

- Il y a Barbe Blanche aussi, lui rappelai-je en me remémorant la scène.

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien vu, marmonne le blond. »

Un temps passe durant lequel j'écoute le battement régulier de son cœur. Quand tout à coup je pense à quelque chose je me lève une petite seconde, enlève ma culotte et me repositionne à califourchon sur le torse de Marco qui me regarde, intrigué. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, je descends son dernier vêtement et, dans un petit coup de rein, le fais me pénétrer.

Il se redresse instantanément et pose ses mains sur mes hanches, les yeux interrogateurs et surtout fiévreux. Il en avait terriblement envie, peut-être plus que moi finalement Cette simple pensée m'excite à nouveau et je me cale un peu plus sur son sexe. Marco ondule le bassin, entament de légers mouvements, comme s'il attendait ma permission pour commencer. Je l'embrasse tout en passant mes mains derrière son cou, laissant mes doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux. Je rapproche ma bouche de son oreille et lui murmure qu'il peut y aller. A peine ai-je finis ma phrase que je bascule sous son corps et qu'il m'embrasse sauvagement. Nos langues dansent, se mêlent et se séparent pour mieux se retrouver. J'étouffe un gémissement contre sa bouche alors qu'il entame de long va et viens. C'est tellement bon ! Le baiser se rompt enfin, laissant ma respiration saccadée recouvrir la pièce. Mes pensées se troublent un peu et la chaleur entre nos deux corps monte d'un cran.

« Charlie, murmura mon compagnon. »

Je soupire d'aise à l'entente de mon prénom dit d'une façon si érotique. Je plante mes dents dans son cou pour tenter de retenir mes gémissements mais ça a pour seul effet de faire accélérer Marco, rendant inutile mes efforts pour ne pas crier. Ses mouvements deviennent de plus de plus en rapide et de plus en plus profond. Je vais perdre la tête, jamais je n'avais eu de partenaire aussi doué et sauvage à la fois.

« Ah… ah, ah Marco ! Plus … »

J'avais parlé sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, me laissant mener au septième ciel par mon blond. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et passa sa langue à l'intérieur. On se sépare, un filet de bave s'étirant puis se brisant avec la distance. J'ai chaud, mon corps est en feu et je sens mes joues rougir sous le regard de braise que me lance Marco. Il ralentit d'un coup ses mouvements, les stoppant presque me faisant pousser un grognement de mécontentement. Sans ressortir de mon intimité il caresse mon cou de sa langue puis me mordille, s'acharnant au même endroit laissant une trace rouge sur ma peau. Il se relève et admire quelque seconde son œuvre avant de caler un de mes seins dans une main et d'embrasser l'autre. Je soupire de contentement et passe ma main dans ses cheveux, appuyant légèrement sur sa tête. Malgré la tendresse dont il fait preuve, je suis frustrée qu'il ait stoppé ses mouvements. Je veux plus. J'ondule mon bassin contre son bas-ventre, reprenant là où il s'était arrêté. Je le sens sourire contre ma poitrine. Il passe ses mains dans mon dos et me relève de façon à ce que je sois assise entre ses jambes. Je le regarde suppliante afin qu'il recommence à bouger. Il sourit malicieusement et m'embrasse en recommençant d'intense va-et-vient. Je caresse son dos, sentant chacun de ses muscles.

Je gémis de nouveau sous ses mouvements toujours plus effrénés, murmurant son nom au creux de son oreille pour l'entendre grogner de satisfaction. J'allais bientôt venir et lui aussi apparemment. Et, dans un dernier coup assez brutal, il vient en moi. Je l'accompagne en me cambrant violement sous la sensation.

On retombe sur le lit, haletante. Il sort doucement de mon corps et s'allonge à moitié sur moi, ça commence à devenir une habitude. Je sourie et passe mes bras dans son dos. Nous restons comme ça quelques minutes puis je frémis en ressentant le froid.

Marco se lève et sors du lit en me prenant dans ses bras puis me pose sur une table. Il fouille dans ses placards pendant que je le regarde un peu perdue. Il revient vers moi avec du linge :

« Lève les bras, dit-il doucement en m'enfilant un tee-shirt noir beaucoup trop grand sur la tête. »

Je le laisse faire, trop fatiguée pour protester alors qu'il me fait même enfiler un de ses caleçons. Je rigole silencieusement en remarquant qu'il me va. Il se relève et repars vers ses placards. J'en profite pour lorgner ses fesses musclés et son large dos avant qu'il ne les couvre. Il se retourne et nos regards se croisent, on se sourie sans pour autant parler. Il revient vers moi et me serre dans ses bras en nichant sa tête dans mon cou. Je réponds à son embrassade, trop heureuse pour faire autre chose, comme courir à travers tout le navire en criant ma joie.

« Je t'aime. »


	4. Je reste peut-être

**Chapitre 5**

_« Je t'aime. »_

J'ouvre grand les yeux en entendant Marco prononcer ces mots. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour quelqu'un me les diraient de nouveau. Je ravale un sanglot alors que mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes.

« Moi aussi, murmurai-je d'une voix tremblante qui fit immédiatement se redresser le blond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Rien, je suis contente c'est tout, reniflai-je en souriant. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que l'on ne me l'avait pas dit…

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, reprit le commandant. Je te le dirai autant de fois qu'il faut pour que tu t'y réhabitues. »

Je hoche la tête et calme mes pleurs. Nous retournons au lit et je me blottie dans les bras de Marco. Alors que j'allais m'endormir, il prend la parole :

« Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu as tout à coup changé d'avis après l'intrusion de Père ? Pas que ça m'ai déplu, bien au contraire mais ça m'intrigue.

- Parce que… marmonnai-je dans un demi-sommeil.

- Je veux ma réponse, tu ne dormiras pas avant, râle-t-il en s'écartant de moi. »

Je chouine à la disparition de ma source de chaleur et le regarde mi amusé, mi fatiguée.

« En fait, je me suis dit que, comme demain tout le monde sera au courant, il fallait que je puisse dire ''Il est à moi !'' ou un truc du style. Et pis, va y avoir Satch qui va vouloir des détails alors je voulais pas qu'on soit dans l'embarras en disant : Ah, mais on l'a pas encore fait parce que y a le paternel qui nous a interrompu ! Et comme ça, on a été tranquille pour notre première fois, sans des abrutis qui écoutent aux portes je veux dire. »

Je le vois commencer à rire, se contenant tant bien que mal et me mets à bouder en lui tournant le dos. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et me ramène vers lui.

« Boude pas, c'est juste adorable que t'aies pensé à tout ça. Et puis, ça m'a fait rire de te savoir assez possessive pour vouloir dire ''Il est à moi !''. »

Il marque une pause durant laquelle je boude toujours puis niche sa tête contre la mienne.

« Mais c'est aussi pour montrer que t'es à moi que je t'ai fait cette marque tout à l'heure, dit-il en tapotant le suçon sur mon cou. »

Je sourie et me retourne dans son étreinte puis m'endors, bercée par sa respiration.

Et voilà, le matin s'est levé et je suis sur le pont devant quasiment tout l'équipage, Barbe Blanche à mes côtés. Il sourit de toutes ses dents alors que moi je soupire comme pas possible. Ils me regardent tous, se demandant ce qui se passe et pourquoi je tire une gueule de 6 pieds de long.

En fait, je dois leur dire que je compte rester sur ce bateau et - peut-être - intégrer l'équipage. Mais ce n'est pas à cause du discours que je suis de mauvais poil, c'est à cause de Marco et de cet abruti de Barbe Blanche.

Alors que j'émergeais doucement de mes rêves je me suis retrouvée face à une grosse moustache blanche. Je passe le cri de panique et la claque qui s'en est suivie pour arriver au moment où je sors de la douche pour surprendre Barbe Blanche demander à Marco si j'ai, je cite, « un bon déhanché ». Je lui en recolle une et fusille le blond du regard lorsqu'il lui répond qu'il n'en a jamais vu de meilleur. Et ça a continué comme ça pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que je ne sorte, passablement énervée. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cette vieille branche puisse être à ce point pervertie plus jamais je ne penserais à lui en tant qu'homme respectable ! M'enfin, c'est la nature humine je suppose. Même si certains l'ont de façon plus développé que d'autre, Satch par exemple…

Je souffle et regarde Barbe Blanche qui a les yeux rivés sur ma personne, un immense sourire sur les lèvres et une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Je désespère est-ce que je veux vraiment rester dans cet équipage ?

Je ne m'attarde pas sur a question car Marco vient de poser sa main sur mon bras gauche. Quand je lève mon visage vers le sien, c'est pour y découvrir un doux sourire et le voir me faire un clin d'œil. Ses paroles de la veille me reviennent en mémoire : « Je ne peux pas te faire oublier ton passé, mais je peux t'aider à sourire au futur. » Lui et cet équipage peuvent-ils vraiment m'aider ? Marco j'en suis sûre - rien que pour la nuit dernière… - je suppose qu'à sa façon Edward Newgate le fait aussi - bien que ça me mette plus en colère que de bonne humeur - il y a Satch qui m'a le plus fait rire en 6 ans et tous les autres. J'aime cet équipage et je peux croire en lui comme Marco me l'a promis.

Je jette un regard à Barbe Blanche qui toussote et reprends son sérieux puis balaye tous les pirates présents du regard. Un sourire sincère se dessine sur mes lèvres et c'est avec une joie nouvelle que je prends la parole :

« Dans quelques heures, je pourrais descendre de ce navire et ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds, dis-je malicieusement alors que leur regard se voile de tristesse. Mais avant que ce moment arrive, je veux vous remercier, pour tout. Autant votre compagnie - quoique parfois envahissante, n'est-ce pas Maria (ma camarade de chambre) - que pour votre bonté sans fin. »

Je lève un instant mon visage vers le blond à côté de moi et y lis de l'incompréhension. Je luis sourie tendrement pour lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas finis et il lève un sourcil interrogateur. Je ne lui réponds pas mais tourne mon regard vers le capitaine de ce bateau au regard amusé qu'il me lance, j'en déduis qu'il sait où je veux en venir. Aussi reprisé-je ma tirade alors qu'un silence plane sur le pont où nous sommes rassemblés.

« Cela fait 6 ans que j'ai quitté ma terre natale et que je vais d'île en île à la recherche de quelque chose que je ne suis pas encore sûre d'avoir trouvé. J'ai rencontré nombre de personnes et de personnalités plus ou moins douteuses et, disons, spéciales. Mais vous êtes le premier équipage avec lequel je me suis sentie vraiment bien, et j'avoue qu'au début ça me faisait un peu peur. »

Je marque une pause et croise les bras sur mon torse en sentant une boule se former dans ma gorge. Je sourie timidement et ferme les yeux en rigolant.

« Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas ressentie cette plénitude avec d'autres individus que moi-même. Et c'est vrai que ça m'a un peu surprise au début, alors si jamais j'ai blessé l'un d'entre vous, ou que j'ai frappé quelqu'un sans prévenir - comme le capitaine - je m'en excuse. »

Je laisse un blanc flotter quand Haruta, la commandante de la 12ème flotte avec qui je m'étais lié d'amitié grâce à une blague envers Satch, pris la parole.

« Alors … tu ne restes pas ? demande-t-elle timidement.

- Et bien, je me sens bien avec vous tous et j'ai même été surprise de penser à cet endroit comme un chez moi et à son équipage comme ma famille, m'avoué-je alors que leur regard s'attristait. Ecoutez : je vous dois beaucoup, bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginez. Et dans quelques heures, lorsque la seule chance de quitter ce bateau de fous se présentera, je mettrais pied à terre pour aller boire un coup - vous êtes bien entendu inviter.

- Alors quoi, tu comptes nous dire au revoir entre deux verres et partir comme une voleuse ?

- Je compte vraiment payer ma tournée ! Comparé à toi, je ne vole pas ce que je mange Ace, m'offusquai-je en croisant les bras.

- Tu comptes vraiment partir Charlie ? Malgré tous les moments que l'on a passé ensemble ? Interroge Satch, le cœur au bord des lèvres. »

Je me gratte l'arrière du crâne en prenant un air véritablement gêné :

-Eh bien, après je pensais demander à ce vieux concupiscent qui vous sert de capitaine, m'exclamé-je la plus sérieuse possible en agitant ma main vers le susnommé, si je pouvais éventuellement intégrer votre équipage. Mais pour ça va me falloir un petit remontant, et l'alcool a toujours meilleur goût partagé avec des amis c'est pour ça que je vous invite. Et aussi pour que vous m'aidiez à retrouver le chemin jusqu'au bateau après… »

Même pas une seconde de silence que tout l'équipage crie sa joie de me voir rester, j'avoue que je les pensais plus stupides… Enfin, on dit bien qui se ressemble s'assemble non ? En les voyant comme ça, de bonne humeur à me serrer dans leurs bras ou à me gratouiller la tête comme le fait Joz (« T'es trop petite pour que je te fasse un câlin. »), je me sens vraiment bien. Je rigole avec eux tandis qu'ils se remettent de la frayeur que je leur ai faite, Haruta est même venue pleurer dans mes bras en disant que ce n'était pas gentil de leur faire peur comme ça.

Je suis vraiment heureuse de les avoir tous rencontrés, grâce à eux je peux de nouveau vivre et éprouver des sentiments, et même si j'en viens à être blessée, je sais qu'ils seront là pour m'épauler. J'espère juste qu'il y aura nombre d'autres moments comme ceux-ci, et d'autres comme ceux d'hier soir… Je tourne la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait Marco mais ne l'y trouve pas, je regarde vers Barbe Blanche qui arbore toujours un immense sourire, mais ne l'y voit pas non-plus.


	5. The End

Voilà, le dernier chapitre de Je veux te croire. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui l'ont lu jusqu'au bout et puis, et bien ... laissez vos avis ;b Ca fait toujours plaisirs ! xD

**Chapitre 6**

Une fois l'agitation disparue et chacun retourné à ses occupations, je me mets à la recherche du blond. Je me faufile dans les couloirs du bateau, ouvrant pas mal de portes, écoutant aux autres mais impossible de mettre la main sur Marco. Où peut-il bien être ?

Et s'il se trouvait là ? Je n'avais pas encore regardé dans **cette** pièce, j'avais même oublié son existence faut dire que le Moby Dick est vraiment un gigantesque bateau. Je marche en direction de la réserve dans laquelle je m'étais cachée après avoir frappé Barbe Blanche. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier : je m'étais énervée pour un rien et m'étais réfugiée là-bas, Marco m'avait suivie et nous avions discuté. Je sourie en pensant à lui, dieu que j'aime cet homme. Je ne pense pouvoir un jour aimer quelqu'un d'autre autant que lui.

Arrivée devant la porte, je colle mon oreille au bois et y entend des marmonnements qui me font rire. Je pousse délicatement le panneau de bois et entre en refermant derrière moi. Je regarde autour de moi un doux sourire aux lèvres, malgré la pénombre je discerne tous les objets que j'avais aperçus la première fois. C'est un endroit magique : les odeurs des épices et de la poudre qui montent au nez, le vague bruit de l'eau sur la coque et le murmure de la vie sur le bateau, l'atmosphère accueillante qui se dégage de cette pièce est extraordinaire. Mon sourire s'agrandit en voyant Marco assis sur le sol les jambes croisées, la tête appuyée contre le mur et les yeux fermés : une vision des plus délicieuses. Je m'approche tout doucement et prends place contre son torse. Il passe ses bras autour de mon ventre et pose sa tête contre mon oreille, son souffle caressant la peau de mon cou. Je me laisse aller tout contre lui sereine, puis je porte ma main à ses cheveux et tourne mon visage pour embrasser son oreille. Le temps est comme suspendu, nous ne bougeons pas, seulement pour respirer, comme si la présence de l'autre nous suffisait. Je me sens vraiment heureuse, je pourrais rester dans cette position des heures tant je suis bien. J'ai un léger sourire sur les lèvres et c'est les yeux fermés que je me mets à chantonner. Le blond ressert son étreinte et niche un peu plus son visage dans mon cou. Lorsque j'arrête de chanter, il relève la tête et l'appuie de nouveau contre le mur.

« C'est la même que la dernière fois, murmure-t-il.

- Ma mère me la chantait quand on regardait l'océan ensemble, racontai-je. Elle me disait : « Regarde Charlie, sur cette immense étendue d'eau existe quelqu'un qui t'attend, quelqu'un qui te chérira et t'aimera. Quand tu la trouveras Charlie, ne la laisse plus partir reste auprès d'elle et sois heureuse à ses côtés. » Quand j'étais petite, je ne comprenais pas trop ce que ça signifiait, je lui en ai même voulue de m'avoir donné de faux espoirs, mais aujourd'hui je l'en remercie du fond du cœur. C'est un peu grâce à elle que je t'ai rencontré, si j'ai pris la mer et que j'ai trouvé le courage de vivre après que mon village m'ait détruite. Merci, sans vous tous, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue alors, sérieusement, je vous remercie du profond de mon cœur. »

Marco me retourne dans ses bras et m'embrasse délicatement, puis dépose de nombreux baisers sur mon visage. Je passe mes mains derrières sa nuque et l'attire une nouvelle fois dans un doux et succulent baiser. Mon cœur est léger et ce sont des larmes de joie qui glissent sur mes joues. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparent, nos visages ne s'éloignent pas et c'est ainsi que Marco me souffle ce que j'avais toujours voulu entendre depuis que ma mère était morte i ans : « Je serais toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il puisse arriver. » Je hoche la tête en souriant, les larmes s'étant arrêtées. On reste assis dans la réserve encore quelques minutes avant d'entendre l'approche de l'île.

Et quelques heures et bouteilles de saké plus tard, me voilà officiellement membre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Et c'est encore plus rayonnante que Marco m'embrasse devant tout l'équipage et que je lui rends son baiser. Je ne me souviens plus trop de la suite, mais le réveil le lendemain a été assez dur.

En tout cas, même aujourd'hui (3 ans après cette soirée) je ne regrette en rien mon choix d'être restée sur ce bateau. Et bien que Satch n'arrête pas de me charrier sur la non-présence de ma féminité et que lui et Barbe Blanche cherche toujours à avoir des détails croustillants, je suis vraiment heureuse de les avoir comme compagnons.

Oui, pour rien au monde je ne changerai ma vie même si cela revenait à m'offrir un meilleur passé, car maintenant j'ai une famille en qui je veux toujours croire.

**_ The End_**


End file.
